Andrés Eiríkursson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = * Married (only marriage, as of the 23rd of September ; years) * Dating (1969-1998; years, generally. Valerius Mertens, 1970-1974; years, Ilmarinen Räikkönen , 1977-1981; years) * Engaged (to Anders Eriksson: first time, late 1968 early 1969; for several months, second time, late 1998- mid 2009; for years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður (Icelandic Seal of Honour, formerly third level, for his work for work for the ''"Morð er Morð"'' Campaign, currently first level, for his work Muggle-Born Network during the ) * Íslensk Verðlaun Fyrir Listir (Icelandic Award for Art, as of ___ for his music, specifically upon the release of platinum record "Kærasti") |Died = |alias = * Rés (nickname) * Rén (nickname) * Résy (by Anders) * Kärlek (by Anders) * Muppet (by Anders) * Andie (by Lair) * карыца (karyca, "cinnamon", by his grandmother) * карыца булачка (karyca bulačka, "cinnamon bun", by his grandmother) * Rés Eiríkursson (stage name) * "Wizard Bowie" (described as this by Florian Lennox) * Pabbi (by his children) * The Bard |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′5″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Varying lengths (growing ever longer) and black (for purple-eyed sorcerer persona) * Long and green with brownish streaks, often braided, often just in a man-bun for ease (for forest guardian persona) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Anders Eriksson (husband) * Saga Andrésdóttir (daughter) * Freyr Andrésson (son) * Blair Mattern (daughter-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (grandson) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (adoptive daughter, biological great-niece via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (adoptive son, biological great-nephew via Moritz) * Noah Eriksson (step-son) * Verena Jäger (step-daughter-in-law) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (step-son-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (step-granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (step-daughter) * Zelda Moon (wife-in-law) * Dariya Vasylyk (mother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (father) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (elder sister) * Magnús Alfarrsson (brother-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (nephew) * Þór Eiríkursson (elder brother) † * Božica Horvatinčić (sister-in-law) * Ida Þórsdóttir (niece) * Klaudio Þórsson (nephew) † * Alojzija Þórsdóttir (niece) * Vilhjálmur Þórsson (nephew) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Niels Larsen (brother-in-law) * Sander Larsen (nephew) * Peder Larsen (nephew) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Björn Hotchberg (brother-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (nephew) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (niece-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (nephew) * Saskia Hotchberg (niece) * Íris Frystström (niece-in-law) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (maternal grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (maternal grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Žyłka ("babulia", paternal grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (paternal uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (paternal cousin) * Nadzeya Žyłka (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great grandmother) † * Maksim Žyłka (paternal great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great grandfather) † |Animagus = |jukebox = Nothing Compares 2U (Sinéad O'Connor) |Wand = , 12⅔", |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Music Club (leader) * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (until he peaces out) * Skogsrå Records * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (prominent figure) * Sóley Ástridóttir * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Solo Rock Musician (rockstar) |hideg = ----------------------------- }} |'One of the many explanations, Rés has given, or maybe even the real one?'}} Andrés "Rés" Ragnvalðr Mærrfriðr Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , to Dariya Vasylyk and Eiríkur Svansson. The youngest of five siblings, Rés had three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór, who died when Rés was just 14. He's also the father of Saga Andrésdóttir and Freyr Andrésson as well as Mareike and Tobias Eriksson, via adoption. He's a rather popular solo rock artist, known for many hits including his first hit "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed. Rés has a tradition of giving a wild and outlandish and conflicting answers to the question whenever asked who the song was written about, after the first time where he just graciously explained that "he wouldn't want the public to know it's about him, and I promised not to spread it around". Since then Rés has falsely identified "Kærasti" as many different interesting or famous people he knows as well as several made-up characters. Andrés attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, to no one's surprise due to his cheeky and playful nature. His best subjects were and , with him being truly appalling at . A mild confusion started to happen in terms of him having a classmate by the name of Anders Eriksson, which was very similar to Andrés Eiríkursson, both boys', from their first day at school they, were constantly having to send messages to one another intended for the other or tell people that they've got them confused. While this was obviously only a mild inconvenience, it managed to spark up a friendship between the two, which in their later school years developed into something more. He scored high in duelling and transfiguration, poorly in divination and averagely otherwise. The young boys talent came out most of the time in his extra-curricular activities; Andrés was a fairly popular young man, Hveðrungr Hus quidditch team's and later , a member of the Durmstrang Debate Club, and the leader of the Durmstrang Music Club, Andrés had a fair helping of friends from each group, as well as a decent talent for each skill. Though he had no interest in professional , over the course of the years, music called out to him as a good option, and it was one he was highly talented at, mind. The only problem with this was that Rés knew in the back of his mind even as he thought about it that his father would never allow it. A passive aggressive bully, Rés' father had a very specific vision of how he wanted his family to turn out and something as frivolous as singing didn't factor into it. It had to fit into the high-level of pure-blood elite to wich Eiríkur belonged. Rés elder brother, Þór died when Rés was 14, ever after, his mother compared him to her deceased son. Andrés was never as good as his brother in his mother's eyes. Thus he was a disappointment, and she made it adamantly clear that if she could have picked which son she'd still have Þór would have been the uncontested winner. His mother had a problematic way of dealing with her son before, her go-to means of disciplining him being to simply point blank ignore and isolate the boy for days at a time for even the slightest misstep. Andrés would call and repeatedly apologise to her, however she would continue to pretend that he didn't exist, the distress this caused was intended as a punishment. This would all be good practice for when she'd permanently ignore him after he left home for good. By Andrés last year, his father and mother had started to "suggest" matches for him, all of which Rés, deeply uncomfortable, declined the opportunity of marrying, though he put off explaining to his father why each time. Andrés knew that he would receive a deeply negative reaction to his sexuality from his father. He was correct to be concerned, eventually as the list of viable matches decreased, Eiríkur began to become angered by his youngest's "picky" behaviour. He told him that he would be setting up something with Lærke Villadsen, to which Andrés, having decided once and for all that he was going to ask his current boyfriend to marry him (having already asked his babulia about it), calmly explained that he was gay so that really wouldn't work for him. After this, Rés remained at home for nearly a month and received a shocking amount of scorn from his father, being blanked half of the time and insulted the other time. After this, when he'd found an apartment in , Andres left home forever; Rés heard from friends that after he left, his father began pretending he'd died. In late , already living alone and now disowned, Andrés asked Anders Eriksson to marry him, giving him a ring he'd been given by his babulia; Anders accepted, and for a few months the plan was set; Anders said that he'd set things straight at home and come to live in the apartment in , which Andrés had obtained after he'd finally escaped his downright abusive family. However, upon returning home Rés's fiancé was persuaded that he had to go along with his owm father's plans, due to the fact Anders would very likely be shunned from his family as Rés was from his. The situation for Anders had one key difference, however: for him it would mean he wouldn't be there to protect his younger siblings from the toxic community they'd all been raised in. While Rés was understandably devastated by the end of the engagement and all that meant, he focused on comforting Anders, and promised to still write to him if he wanted that. They spent a final night together, before Anders left for good. Though obviously devastated by this, Rés continued to write to Anders as promise, but continued on with his plan, albeit with more difficulty paying for the apartment solo. During this troubled time Rés was genuinely shocked to find that he'd started to catch the eye of the record label Skogsrå Records, a prominent magical record label based in Sweden, having sent some stuff to them as a long shot. However, to Rés absolute shock and excitement, they called him in for an in-person sample, with the intention of signing him to the label if he was impressive enough. In the lead up to this in-person sample, since they had the possibility of wanting to publish any song he performed to them, Rés asked Anders if he'd be willing to let him sing a song (which he'd written in the wake of Anders having to leave), which had left Anders anonymous, that he'd written about him. Andrés is a member of the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Vasylyk family, the Žyłka family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Červenka family, as well as the Eriksson family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Andrés "Rés" Ragnvalðr Mærrfriðr Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , the youngest of five siblings, with three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór. Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Arranged Marriage Refusing Running Away from Home Brief Engagement & Heartbreak Visiting his Grandmother Proposal to Anders Breakup and Couple of Months of Writing Early Musical Success The Success of'' "Kærasti" First Wizarding War End of Writing Letters to Anders Relationship with Valerius Mertens Adoption of Saga In-Between Years Taking In Hákon and Saskia Second Wizarding War Work for the Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts and injury Later Life Adopting his Nephew's Children Reconnecting with Anders Marrying Anders Trivia Explanations for the Identity of "Kærasti" Etymology * ''Andrés is a Icelandic form of the name Andrew''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Andrés. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). Andrew is the English form of the Ancient Greek name ανδρειος (Andreios), the name means "manly, masculine", which is why it would make so much sense for someone like Eiríkur Svansson to use it for his son. Though ironically Andrés is hardly known for his willingness to follow what's considered "manly" or "masculine". It was also the name of one of the apostlesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Andrew. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). Andrés husband, Anders bears a very similar name, and it has the exact same originsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Anders. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). This caused a slightly funny set of misunderstandings when they went to school together, which is why they initially hit it off so much better after startingSherman, Rebekah. (2017). Anders Eriksson. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). * Ragnvalðr is some kind of variant of the name Ragnvaldr conjured up in Andrés' father's mind; is an Old Norse name composed of the elements regin, meaning "advice" or "counsel" and valdr meaning "power" or "ruler"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ragnvaldr. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018)Ward, Christie. (Unknown). Old Norse Names. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). * Mærrfriðr is a composed Old Norse name, passed down in the family for generationsKing, Grace. (2018). The Stykkishólmsbær Line: Family Tree. (Last accessed 21st Oct 2018). Mærrfriðr comes from the Old Norse word "mærr" meaning "glorious", "famous", or "noble", and another word "friðr" meaning "peace"''Garrett, Jack. (Unknown). ''Old Norse Dictionary. (Last accessed 21st Oct 2018)Beaumont. (1997). Old Norse-English-Old Norse Online Dictionary. (Last accessed 21st Oct 2018). It's, as a result, a somewhat fitting name for Andrés, as he grows to be fairly famous, and is a promoter of peace. It's more likely his father used it in honour of its mention of nobility, however. *''Aðalsteinn'' is an Old Norse name, still commonly used in Iceland. It comes from the elements aðal meaning "noble" and steinn meaning "stone"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Aðalsteinn. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). *''Eiríkursson'' is a patronymic name given to Andrés due to his father, Eiríkur Svansson, bearing the name Eiríkur, making its meaning "son of Eiríkur". Eiríkur is the modern form of the Old Norse name Eiríkr''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Eiríkur. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018), it comes from the words "ei", meaning ever or always, and "ríkr" as in ruler. Essentially: ruler forever. Eric the Red bore this name, and was notable for discovering GreenlandCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eric. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eiríkr. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018)Sephton, J. (1880). The Saga of Erik the Red. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). In Iceland, surnames are given to people on the basis of their father's (or less commonly their mother's) name, hence the term patronymic, meaning while Rés and his brother have or had the name Eiríkursson his sisters are or were called Eiríkursdóttir, and his father's surname is Svansson''Various Wiki Contributors. (2003‎). ''Icelandic Name. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). *''Eriksson'' is an origianlly patronymic surname meaning "son of Erik" Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eriksson. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). Erik is a common Scandinavian form of the name Eric, it was the name of several kings of both Sweden and Denmark'Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Erik. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). Eric itself comes from the the Old Norse name Eiríkr (like Andrés' father's name). Andrés took on this name after marrying Anders Eriksson. It's humorously similar to his original surname, which caused a slightly funny set of misunderstandings when they went to school together, this is why they initially hit it off so much better after starting. References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Solo Musician Category:Singers Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Morð er Morð Category:Vasylyk Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Seeker Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Rock Musician Category:Rockstar Category:Rock Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Pianist Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fans Category:Keeva Nyx Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Belarusian Speakers Category:Belarusian National Quidditch Team fan Category:Žyłka Family Category:Jörgen Winther Fan Category:Eriksson Family Category:Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður Category:Mikael Mäntylä Clients Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Gold Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Katastrofeja Fans Category:Ukranian Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans